Sprung Swan (A Swan Queen Fanfiction)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina uses magic to make a sudden desire of Emma's come true. One-shot fanfic.


_**A/N:** This is a completed one-shot and contains sexual content including a Magic Cock. Reader discretion is advised and if you feel that this is not for you, read no further._

* * *

Emma stared down at the monstrosity between her legs and could not quite believe what Regina had just done to her.

"Oh my God, it's _huge!"_

"Oh come now, Miss Swan, it's not that huge." Regina chided and then she stifled a laugh at Emma's wide eyed expression. _Adorable. _"It's of adequate shape and size. Nothing more, nothing less."

Emma tentatively touched the head of her newly appeared magic cock and it twitched back up at her. "WHOA! That's sensitive!"

"As well as it should be. It's an extension of you, Emma; of your clitoris in a manner of speaking." Funnily enough, a look of apprehension crossed her beautiful features and Emma brought her hand down between her legs behind the jutting member, and she was relieved to find no other foreign parts. This time, Regina had to look away to refrain from laughing. "Emma, this was your idea." The older woman picked up the strap-on harness and dildo that lay on the bed and continued, "You wished that you could feel being inside me. Well, _voila!"_

The blonde was not listening to her however. She was using her index finger to push the magic phallus down only to have it spring back up erect and proud again. She did this a few times for, well, for entertainment, Regina supposed. If the older woman was not so aroused at that moment, thinking of the savior fucking her out of her mind (as the blonde had promised earlier), she might have laughed.

"Look!" Emma piped up excitedly with her arms out to her sides, "…no hands!" She made the thick protrusion slightly bounce up and down.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Heaven help her from easily amused blondes. She decided to take matters into her own hands, figuratively and literally. She spread her legs open wide, licked her fingers and started playing with her clit. After she had stroked and circled it, she brought her hand down, pushed two fingers inside herself and returned them to her swollen nub to coat it in fresh new juices. She moaned and that immediately got Emma's attention, mouth agape and eyes observing every swipe and stoke.

The blonde's fingers immediately grasped her firm member and stroked it slowly, getting a feel for this new appendage of hers. She approached the bed and realized it took a bit of an adjustment to walk with it. When she reached the dark haired temptress, who was now groaning with her fingers moving faster on herself, Emma held the broad smooth tip out to her.

"I want you to wrap those gorgeous lips around my cock and suck me, Regina; while I watch you play with yourself."

Regina smirked up at her, "Think you can handle it?"

Emma bent at the waist and kissed her softly and lingeringly. "We'll see. Maybe start slow?"

"Mmmmm…" Regina kissed the tip of Emma's cock causing the blonde to twitch. "Just so you know, magic cocks never go flaccid. They always stay erect."

"Good to know." Emma grinned widely and then put a hand on the back of Regina's head to guide her. The older woman made eye contact and her tongue touched and flicked the head with such deliberate intent to arouse that Emma thought she was going to lose it. The blonde was not quite sure what would happen if… "Um…can I…come?"

"Absolutely," Regina licked the shaft from the midpoint all the way up to the top and back down, repeatedly exploring Emma's new stiffness. Reaching a hand out to encircle the silky length offered for her pleasure, Regina continued to finger her dripping sex with the other. "You can climax as many times as you want. You have no testicles, so no sperm. It's your own essence, Emma."

Seconds later, Emma felt the warm depths of Regina's mouth surround her and she jerked at the enjoyable feeling of being inside it. This did not feel that much different from when Regina performed oral sex on her the normal way, just that this way, there was a lot more of her to suck. Frankly, the thought of the other woman's mouth being absolutely filled with her had Emma gasping for breath. She tilted her gaze down and when she saw the head of her cock push against the inside of Regina's cheek, she almost came. Emma forced her eyes upward and tried to calm herself. _Baseball, baseball, baseball… _Isn't that what guys did? She hated baseball though. Staring at the ceiling, she could feel Regina's lips pulling on her seductively. Regina took her in to the hilt and pulled away wiggling her tongue in a sweeping motion along the underside of Emma's shaft. "Oh, Christ! Your tongue." The younger woman praised the action loudly and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Emma reminded herself that she was missing all the action by looking away, though, so she forced her eyes downward again and saw Regina's fingers quickly massaging her clit faster and more demandingly. She was lustfully moaning against Emma, and the reverberation built Emma's climax higher and higher.

"Fuck Regina, your mouth is _perfect. _Yes… suck it just like that." The blonde noticed that both her hands were fisted in dark hair and urging Regina's mouth into a rhythm, while the older woman wrapped her hand around the base of the engorged hardness and her lips sucked insistently until Emma was literally fucking her face.

After several wet draws, the older woman released Emma with a pop, jerking the thickness in her hand to keep it stimulated and groaned, "Emma, I'm going to come. Come with me." There was no room for argument or comment. She took the blonde back into her mouth and sucked her hard and fast. Of their own volition, the Sheriff's hips started bucking into the Mayor's face, in time to Regina's fingers on herself, and the delicious scent of Regina's sex permeated the air.

"Regina, oh God, now! Right _now!"_ Emma hugged Regina to her as she spasmed and climaxed into the woman's mouth. Regina grunted loudly in the throes of her orgasm with her lips around Emma, tasting the savior's juices, which intensified her own climax. Her hips jolted off the edge of the bed as her body shuddered wildly; her hand relentlessly rubbing her throbbing sex. She whimpered and panted and while her tremors slowed she swirled her tongue lovingly around the tip of the magic cock. "REGINA!" Because she was suddenly extremely sensitive, she ripped the older woman's mouth from her, pulled Regina up firmly to a standing position and kissed her thoroughly. Regina let her storm her mouth with a greedy tongue, allowing Emma to taste her own sweet nectar. This was how sex was with them: wild, explosive and passionate. The sounds of wet kisses and moaning urged them on while hands grabbed, gripped and fondled. Emma could not seem to pull Regina close enough.

When the blonde gripped Regina's sexy ass and pulled her up against her throbbing cock, Regina tore her mouth from Emma's in a hard gasp. Emma drew a finger into the cleft of Regina's bottom and fingered her dripping opening from behind. Regina left teeth marks on her shoulder, skimming to Emma's neck where she nibbled at her pulse point, "Emma… please…"

"Please what, Regina," Emma baited, squeezing that shapely rear harder and leaving pink fingerprints on the rounded flesh. One of her hands traveled up and pulled on dark hair, removing the brunette away from her throat and smirked at the woman. "What do you want?" Emma lips wandered from the tip of the brunette's jaw, skating along the edge, to her earlobe. "God, I love the way you smell…_everywhere."_

Regina mewled and pressed herself meaningfully against Emma's protruding member. "I want you."

Emma was still so awed that she could get Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest to sound so desperate to be taken. It was the proudest feeling in the world. Any other achievement that could be awarded to her as town Sheriff, or the savior, just paled in comparison because this was a side of the woman that was reserved for her_ only_.

Not that she was always in control and had Regina begging like this. They switched roles back and forth. Sometimes she seemed to take the lead and other times Regina would, making Emma plead hungrily for a good fucking. The younger woman groaned at that thought. She unfolded herself from Regina's embrace and scorched her with a penetrating gaze. Damn, Regina was so beautiful and sexy that Emma wanted to give her everything.

Taking Regina's hand, Emma brought it to her rigid length and made the woman stroke it slowly while she gave her a fervent kiss. As their lip play ended and they parted, Regina sighed against Emma's knowing grin. The younger woman turned Regina around and bent her so that she hung over the bed, admiring the outline of the brunette's alluring backside.

Regina planted her hands on the bed in anticipation to be taken, but Emma had other plans. "Put your legs together, Regina. Oh yeah." Emma slipped the shaft in between Regina's thighs, so that it rubbed against her soaked folds and began to pump, the friction Regina's thighs and sex caused against Emma was delicious. "Oh fuck!" Thoroughly enjoying this new technique, Emma picked up her pace and felt Regina wetting her magic member as the head brushed against the slippery hooded nub. "You're so ready… you're dripping wet_."_ But Regina could not reply, she was being driven to maddening arousal by her lover's actions. She wanted more, needed more.

_"Emma…"_

"Yes...?"

"I want you… inside me..." Hearing the desire in Regina's plea almost persuaded Emma to give in.

"I think you can do better than that, Mayor Mills. Use your _dirty words."_

Regina tried to maneuver her bottom to slip onto Emma but the savior roughly grabbed her up and plastered the Queen's back against her front. Turning Regina to face her, Emma took Regina's mouth possessively, and the air around them was sexually charged.

Tearing her mouth away from the blonde, Regina pushed off with her voluptuous bottom and turned quickly in her arms, cradling Emma's face tightly in her hands.

"I want you, _need_ you, to _fuck _me, Emma. Hard and fast. Right now."

"That's my girl!" Emma managed to get out before Regina devoured her lips and tongue again. "Get on the bed. In the middle. On all fours."

The older woman complied and Emma was riveted by the view of Regina Mills' _forbidden fruit _presented to her in this way. _Holy FUCK! _Of course, the sight was not new to her, but every time was just as thrilling as the last.

The bed dipped with Emma's weight as she climbed on and, unable to resist, the Sheriff tongued the Mayor, wetly tracing her arousal-puffy labia, as Regina knelt before her. "Emma," Regina protested weakly to the woman who rose up behind her clutching her hips. "Emma…._fuck m-_…" but before she could finish completely, Emma penetrated her and Regina gasped in surprise before they both swore in satisfaction.

"Oh my _God_, Regina! _This _feels… it's too fucking good!"

"You can _move," _Regina mockingly taunted between breaths.

"I'm afraid to. I might incinerate on the spot."

Often, Emma said these little things that Regina just found adorable. Making the first move, Regina shifted just a fraction forward, then a fraction back.

"Whoa!"

Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Emma's vocal reactions to this brand new experience and then she started to rotate her hips in a circular motion. _"UHHHOOHHH, _Regina, stop!" Emma seized her taunting curves to pause stimulation, but in the next moment realized that the feel of Regina's silky heat wrapped around her felt exquisite and moving was exactly what she needed to do. "Okay, okay." The blonde started to move, slowly at first and with each plunge, she became more certain of what she could handle. Soon, she was nearly withdrawing all together and diving back in accompanied by Regina's pleasurable panting. "God Regina, you are so hot and… oh my God, the way you're gripping me!"

"Fuck me _harder_, Emma!" Regina started slamming her hips back against Emma's and the blonde could do nothing more than to grab hold and ram right back into her, each time bringing a loud cry to her lips. "YES! YES! Like that! YES!"

Emma clutched and spread her grunting lover's buttocks and stared at her puckered entrance, watching it contract slightly while Regina's inner muscles were clenching against her invading shaft. _Oh my GOD! _She brushed the wrinkled hole with a finger and Regina started fucking her even harder and faster, clenching her muscles around Emma tighter.

"EMMA! EMMA!" The older woman's arm movements told her that Regina had started touching herself so Emma extracted her cock for just a minute and pressed it between her ass cheeks running it against the crease for a few strokes before slamming it back in and the moisture she left behind was used to coat the little wrinkled hole. Her thumb glided over it again and with each pass it made. Regina's pussy would contract against her hardness.

"Shit, Regina!" Emma jackhammered into her while her finger brushed Regina's back entrance and Regina's fingers urgently rubbed her own clit, faster and faster. In just a matter of minutes, they were exploding together in orgasmic unison.

They collapsed onto a heap, Emma on top of Regina still buried inside her, throbbing, and Emma couldn't believe that she had come _inside _Regina. That thought was really too hot to fathom!

Soft kisses were whispered across the older woman's back and Emma could still feel her shuddering. The blonde mustered as much of her own energy as she could to move the Mayor comfortably onto her back. She settled between her thighs and even though they were still at the tail end of their climactic bliss, Emma thrust gladly into Regina again, who gasped and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Embedded fully into her lover, she propped herself on her elbows and looked down into Regina's sensually serene expression. Slowly a smile blossomed and Regina craned her head up for a kiss, swiping her tongue against the blonde's lower lip. When Emma sucked it into her mouth, Regina sighed and her hands went around the younger woman's shoulders. That kiss alone, incited Emma to move slowly within her lover's velvety snug channel, feeling Regina's ample juices on her smooth hardness.

"Regina… so _mine_…" The dark haired beauty's only reply was a collection of whimpers and short intakes of breath. When Emma hooked the backs of Regina's knees with the insides of her elbows and opened the older woman wider for deeper penetration, Regina's sob of ecstasy echoed loudly in Emma's ears.

A hand guided Emma's head to the crook of neck and the blonde automatically licked and nipped at the flesh there, much to Regina's delight. Her lover's breath rushed hotly against her ear before she heard Regina murmur, "Emma… you feel so good inside me. I love how you fuck me." Emma felt this sigh of worship all the way down to her toes, and when a hand on her ass urged her on, she sped up her movements and was rewarded with more labored huffs. Her mouth claimed Regina's, swallowing her groans as she began to piston into her more insistently.

Kneeling, she spread Regina's thighs more widely apart and watched herself delve and retreat, gripped by the inner lips of the woman's sex. Her green eyes darted from Regina's hungry pussy to her gorgeous swelling breasts moving with every advance. Brown eyes were totally fixated on her, but a hard thrust had her sharply gasping, closing her eyes and dawning a look of wide mouthed rapture.

"Touch yourself again, Regina," Emma requested and she watched as her love brought a hand down between her legs and started working her clitoral hood as Emma continued to rigorously fuck her. She rolled and pinched Regina's taut nipples, and the Mayor's hips bucked wildly beneath her.

_"Oh Emma, yes!"_ Emma thought that there was nothing hotter than hearing Regina cry out her name ecstasy. While plunging into her, she bent forward and swirled her tongue inside the woman's hot mouth. When Regina's powerful orgasm struck and the brunette dug her nails into Emma's biceps, Emma rocked over the edge as well and came hard with a loud cry of her own.

The two women lay in a tangled exhausted heap on the bed, panting and quivering.

"Well, how was it for you, dear? Your first time with a magic phallus?"

"That… was… amazing! You felt amazing…you _were _amazing!"

Regina chuckled. "Yes, it was highly enjoyable," the older woman began and then waved her hand over the magic cock making it vanish, "but I like you just the way you are." Regina stroked Emma's clit for emphasis causing Emma to jerk away.

"Mmm…sensitive." Emma brought Regina's hand up to her lips and lovingly kissed each knuckle."It's always awesome to be able to do that when we want, to have options and all, but I like _our _way best."

Amused, Regina queried, "_Our_ way?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled, "_whatever_ we decide to do together and usually just us the way we are."

Regina would never admit it to anyone, but her heart actually melted a little bit at that.

"I like us the way we are too, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Seriously? After all this time? After everything we've been through, on occasion, I'm still _Miss Swan_?" They both lay on their side facing each other as Emma quipped, "We'll be in our sixties, Regina. Henry will be full grown and married, and our grandkids will visit running around like crazy all over the place and you'll still be calling me Miss Swan."

The implication of her words was not lost on Regina and Emma suddenly realized what she had said. Her smile faltered slightly and she held her breath trying to read Regina's expression.

The brunette studied Emma's face, her gaze scooting from the savior's captivatingly hopeful eyes to kiss-swollen lips. Regina moistened hers, drew affectionate knuckles down her lover's cheek and smiled, "I could live with that."

Emma's lips broke into a matching grin and silently acknowledged what was _really_ being said. "Yeah." She gathered Regina into an embrace and continued, "I could too."

**_The End_**


End file.
